(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated covering for electrical hardware and more particularly to a tape covering for bonding a cable jacket to the strength member of an electrical connector for use in a cable system that is buoyant in seawater.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior systems used strips of cable jacket material or polyethylene tape or a combination of both. Because the jacket material had been foamed to its optimum buoyant cable characteristics during cable manufacture, further heating/ molding always increased the density of the material. This resulted in a less flexible cable section of higher specific gravity that was more prone to stress cracking. These are not desirable characteristics for the present buoyant cable system.